


【冬叉】Talking to myself

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones《Faint》系列 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 皮叉《Faint》番外篇，朗姆洛奋斗史





	【冬叉】Talking to myself

很多年之后，巴基和布洛克决定开始公路旅行。他们在某个高速公路边的加油站停下来休息，布洛克突然问，“你记不记得……我们第一次见面？”

“记得。”巴基用正常的，属于人类的那只手覆上布洛克的手，“在西伯利亚。”

布洛克一辈子都忘不了西伯利亚的寒风，冻得他觉得卵蛋都在裤子里直哆嗦。他喝了很多伏特加，那时候的他根本就不嗜酒，只是那是唯一能保暖的方法。

那年，布洛克从恩师模仿大师安东尼·马斯特斯那里毕业，皮尔斯并没有第一时间把布洛克召回，而是给了他第一个任务——前往西伯利亚寻找冬日战士。

临行之前，马斯特斯找到了布洛克，为他的行李里添了瓶苏联产的上好的伏特加。

布洛克推脱说不喝酒，马斯特斯拍了拍得意门生的肩，“有备无患。孩子，我现在给你上最后一课。”

“老师，请指教。”布洛克朝恩师行礼。

马斯特斯的面容掩在面具之后，布洛克看不到他的表情，“学会示弱。”

“示弱？”布洛克皱了眉，他对这个说法表示不解，“可您上课的时候说永远不要示弱。”

“是的，布洛克。但他们是阿尔法，你是欧米伽。你们不一样，你有示弱的本钱。”马斯特斯轻抚着爱徒的脸庞，尽量让声音柔和下来，“近身战，你可以信任自己的拳脚。但永远记住，拳脚可以模仿，套路可以照搬，招式可以猜透。但人心才是最捉摸不透的。”

“我懂了，老师。”即使一知半解，布洛克还是说懂了。

“不，孩子，你不懂。”马斯特斯的嗤笑声从面具里传来，听起来有几分诡异，“记住，欧米伽最致命的武器不是拳头，而是这个……”马斯特斯的手覆上了布洛克的小腹，布洛克心里清楚，那里是他的生殖腔。“有时候，欧米伽能比阿尔法做更多的事，你能靠它得到欢愉，同样能靠它博取信任和同情。”马斯特斯再次拍了拍布洛克的肩，“兵不厌诈，该示弱的时候示弱，一旦对方对你放松警惕，你就有机会给他致命一击。善用你的武器。”

“是。”

“还有，我认识亚历山大多年，如果你爱他，那么在他面前永远不要好大喜功。你可以贪财，可以好色，可以向他要任何东西，但千万别想着他爱你……”马斯特斯点了点头，似乎对布洛克很满意，“权势会蒙蔽他的双眼，猜忌会蒙蔽他的内心。你若是除了爱他一无所有，终有一日，你会成为他的牺牲品。学会示弱，他容得下你，就留在他身边。他若是容不下你，那就告诉他，你从来都不是脆弱的那一个。”

“那我应该怎么做？”

“亲手杀了他。”

布洛克那时候觉得恩师的话不吉利，那也是他第一次，也是唯一一次没有听恩师的话——他是那么爱他的古德温，也是那么的相信爱情。但，万万没想到，恩师会一语成箴。

十多年后，皮尔斯确实容不下布洛克了。毕竟，区区一个欧米伽，还是出身贫寒的欧米伽，拥有一支能抵特种部队的职业佣兵团，装配最为先进的武器装备，身手拳脚都是九头蛇乃至神盾局上乘。有这样的资源，却不贪财不好色，甘心做个普通的欧米伽，十几年如一日的待在自己身边？皮尔斯不信。

在岁月的消磨下，皮尔斯早就不相信什么爱情，他几乎立马认定，布洛克什么都不要是因为，那些不足以满足他的野心，他下一步计划只能是篡位。因此，皮尔斯亲手制定了洞察计划，一旦飞天航母升空，第一个锁定的目标就是他——布洛克·朗姆洛。美国队长或者冬日战士，都不过是附加品而已，皮尔斯这辈子最大的心魔始终是他，布洛克·朗姆洛。

皮尔斯命令布洛克让飞天航母升空，而自己准备独自逃跑，布洛想到了恩师的话，那一刻，布洛克才突然明白：是时候了，既然你早已容不下我，我又何必心心念念着你？因此，他选择扣下扳机，甚至没有丝毫的犹豫。我一直都不曾有过一丝一毫的脆弱，为了爱你，我必须学着坚强。一直以来你不曾喂我片刻停留，明明知道我在苦苦追随，却仍是加大马力，到头来不过换来与你渐行渐远。一切都不过是我的自说自话……

在那之前，布洛克的的确确爱了皮尔斯二十年，要不然也不会为了他，去了西伯利亚那种鬼地方。然而，一切都是徒劳。值得庆幸的是，布洛克在那里遇到了巴基，也算不虚此行了吧……

布洛克穿着厚重的军大衣，戴着皮手套，连皮质军靴里边都是加绒的，但欧米伽天性怕冷的体质还是让他冻得直哆嗦。布洛克边走边灌伏特加，舌头冻得尝不出什么味，只能一口闷，喝起来都他妈的一样。但也就只有这样才能稍微暖和一些。很快，恩师送的伏特加就喝完了，布洛克就这么缩成一团，抱着胸继续前进。

他今天要走访几个村庄，因为有村民说曾在那附近见过冬日战士。介于这家伙神出鬼没，布洛克怀疑冬日战士可能是用于执行暗杀和秘密任务的见不得光的特工。布洛克的俄语不太好，只能录了音，回去再一个词一个词翻字典查，但查下去，布洛克觉得自己不太好。妈的？！你这他妈的耍老子啊！这他妈的是只在爪子上被安了定位器的黑瞎子吧！

但事实证明，那个老实巴交的毛子农民没有说谎。

布洛克运气不错，在这里呆了几天就遇上了还是苏联资产的冬日战士，只是他没认出来。那时候的冬兵没被彻底洗脑，能正常和人交流，能融入人群执行卧底任务，能根据需要假扮成风流倜傥的公子哥，或者满腔热血的知识分子。因此，冬兵出现在布洛克所在的小酒馆里，布洛克甚至都没认出来那就是他要找的人。那天，布洛克在一家小旅店暂住，隔壁有家小酒馆，就去喝一杯驱驱寒，正巧遇上了冬兵假扮的新来的护林人。

好家伙，护林人披着军大衣，戴着列宁帽，手上一直戴着手套。胡子拉碴，头发还乱得打结，整个人壮得像头熊。他和小酒馆的老板攀谈，抱怨着天冷得要人命，钱却少得买不起炭，他还拿枪威胁老板，别给他上糊弄外地人的假酒。那时候，不明状况的布洛克还在感叹毛子都膀大腰圆，又惋惜地看看自己的小身板。正在自愧不如的时候，护林人跟他搭讪了，说了个布洛克都没记下来的，拗口得也不知道是不是真有这读音的名字。护林人用的是俄语，有些掩盖身份的变扭口音，还有些醉酒后的奇怪音调，大概的意思就是愿不愿意和他约上一炮。这其实无可厚非，一个寂寞空虚独自守着一大片林子的护林人，难得能见几个欧米伽。喝多了，想来一发正常不过，布洛克甚至没有丝毫的怀疑。而且，布洛克听说毛子都喜欢猛的，像布洛克这种留了胡渣，还有点肌肉的欧米伽，正对上了毛子的胃口。

老板笑了一下，还调笑护林人猴急，一上来就约炮，还警告护林人和布洛克不许在厕所隔间里搞。布洛克觉得来一发也行，说不定可以向护林人套点冬兵的线索，于是就答应了。结果在房里干等了一宿没人来，还在想那家伙是不是真他妈的喝得太多，路都找不到。懒得多想的布洛克，感叹了一下几年没出来卖，魅力大减就倒头睡了。

第二天早上下楼才听说，昨晚隔壁小酒馆的老板死得不明不白。而那天下午，护林人的尸体也在林子里被发现，布洛克特意跑去看了，那人已经死了三天，脸被刮花，也就那身衣服能证明是护林人。然而，荒郊野岭的，凶手抓都抓不到，条子也懒得理，就当是被黑瞎子拍死了。但布洛克脑海里的第一个反应就是——冬日战士。

把昨晚那人和那个村民的形容一比对，布洛克气得直拍大腿，妈的！错过了！

布洛克当天就收拾行装，准备折回了莫斯科，他必须告知皮尔斯派来的接头人这个消息。但，他还没来得及赶去联络点，就再次遇到了冬兵。

嗨呀！看来老子运气还是不错的。

即使这回冬兵换了造型——剃了胡子，剪了头发，一身整整齐齐的军装，那黑色披风要多威风有多威风，布洛克还是一眼认出了他。哈！那个屁股下巴和绿眼睛，不会错的。不过，这家伙长得真不错啊！布洛克甚至偷偷瞄了眼冬兵的裆，操！那一炮没约成，亏了！布洛克一路跟着冬兵去了一个私人晚宴，情急之下，他刮了胡子，换上服务生的白衬衫黑马甲混了进去。

这回冬兵是个高级军官，布洛克认不得苏联的军衔，只觉得别那么多人拥簇着，应该是个高官。那时候正值九十年代初，整个莫斯科乱得厉害，也正因为如此，皮尔斯才会这么大胆的派人前往东欧，对于冬日战士势在必得。然而，冬兵对此一无所知，他甚至端着酒杯，再次和布洛克搭讪，“嗨，晚上好。我们是不是在哪见过？”

是俄语。

布洛克几乎可以感觉到自己眼角一抽，装你他妈的？！几个月后，布洛克成为资产管理员才知道，冬兵每次任务后都会被重置，他只是单纯的被布洛克所吸引。

“南欧人在这很少见。”冬兵凑过来，嗅着布洛克的侧颈腺体，“你真是辣透了，闻着像朗姆酒。”

布洛克微微一笑，还没开口就感觉到自己臀部被捏了一把，似乎有什么被塞进了后边口袋，舔了下布洛克的耳垂，“去楼上等我。”毕竟冬兵这一款的算他理想型，所以布洛克鬼使神差的去了，以至于他进了那房间才觉得自己真他妈的有病，冬兵估计就是逗逗他，他居然又当真了。好在这次冬兵也是认真的，布洛克并没有等太久。“你怎么没去洗澡？”冬兵错愕了一下，但下一秒又勾起了嘴角，“想等我一起？”

布洛克默默在心里翻了个白眼，却见冬兵摘掉了披风，脱下了手套，里头的军装只有一个袖子，左臂露出了完整的钢铁义肢，大臂上有一颗红星。果然，布洛克没有猜错，这家伙就是令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士。“我的左臂不能碰水，你可能得帮帮我。”布洛克难得好心的想帮冬兵洗个澡，然而，跟着冬兵进浴室就后悔了。

去你他妈的义肢不能碰水，你他妈的掐着老子脖子，把老子按积水里操的时候，怎么就他妈的不怕水了？！！

被从浴室折腾到沙发，又折腾到床上，布洛克累得差点散架，腰酸得直不起来。最气的是，醒来的时候，冬兵再次消失了。布洛克懊恼不已，这次他学乖了，第一时间联系了皮尔斯。不出几个小时，九头蛇特战队就抵达莫斯科全权接手了工作，而布洛克却被空运回美国。对于皮尔斯的这个决定，布洛克感到莫名其妙，为什么不让他留下协助？明明是我找到的冬兵。

“你立了大功，想要什么？”皮尔斯把布洛克拉了过去，让他坐在腿上。布洛克忘了恩师的话语，他望着仍然有几分年轻时候影子的阿尔法，环着他的脖颈，说只想时时刻刻待在他身边。皮尔斯的眸色一下子暗了下来，但很快就恢复常态，他微笑着开口，“特战队长在任务中牺牲，你去顶了他的职吧。”

作为空降队长，布洛克做好了被排挤的打算，但那群阿尔法队员就他妈的肤浅得只觊觎他的屁股。什么？像素渣成这样都可以卖几百美金？老子他妈的不如去拍套全裸写真自己赚？布洛克还在考虑今天训练要不要给这群阿尔法一个下马威，皮尔斯就来视察了。

皮尔斯把布洛克叫了过去，当着整个特战队的面，拍了把他的屁股，让他脱光衣服。布洛克瞪大了眼睛，什么？玩这么大的吗？本来就是妓院出身，布洛克其实不太在意，在那间全透明玻璃休息室里被操一顿，整个特战队都看着。但布洛克发现了个翻盘的机会，他几乎是立马就抓住了这个——队副罗林斯看他的眼神里，写满了绝望和心疼。

哦……那家伙不会是真喜欢我吧……

整个特战队脱离了布洛克的控制，但他一点都不急，反而有点小兴奋。成了“皮尔斯的婊子”的布洛克抽着烟，听着特战队里，流传着的几十种他为了上位卖身的段子。这写得不行啊！不如老子讲给你们听得了！保证比说书还精彩。午饭的时候，皮尔斯突然提起这个，“他们说你开会的时候帮我口过，我怎么不知道呢？”

布洛克微微挑眉，“今天你有会吗？”从小就过惯了苦日子，能用口活换面包，为什么不能用口活换别的呢？布洛克并不在乎。

布洛克特意挑了个良辰吉日，把杰克·罗林斯叫了过去，给他口了一发，并答应控制整支特战队之后，在更衣室浴室里再和他来一发。第二天，布洛克就把整支特战队打趴下了。罗林斯一脸纠结，权衡以后，觉得打输欧米伽不丢人，到手的一炮要是丢了，才他妈的憋屈。于是，特战队成了布洛克的囊中之物，这些个阿尔法对他唯命是从，几次任务下来，也对他心服口服。

布洛克再次见到了冬兵是几个月后，他全裸躺在冰柜里，半长的棕发耷拉着，已经冒出了点胡渣。东欧巨变，苏联解体，冬兵也被重新冷冻。皮尔斯趁着动乱，几乎不费吹灰之力就把冬日战士运到了美利坚。现在的冬兵被重新洗脑，九头蛇只需要冬兵做一把没有感情的武器，不再需要他执行复杂的卧底任务。因此皮尔斯下令就算让他失去生活自理能力，都要控制住冬兵。大不了就是多配一个管理员，负责维护而已。然而，被接连多次洗脑的冬兵完全不受控，他掐死了七八个管理员之后，几乎没有人再愿意接这个职位，皮尔斯都有将冬兵永久封存的打算了。

布洛克敲击着冰柜，心中默默计划着拿下冬兵——他本来就该是我的，没有人比我更适合控制冬兵，古德温会为我感到骄傲的。功劳被抢，一直是布洛克心里的一个疙瘩，他要重新控制冬兵，用恩师教的心理暗示。于是，布洛克趁着夜色，偷偷解冻了还不稳定的冬兵。

当年的九头蛇技术还不够娴熟，在冬兵接受任务指示之前，有五六分钟的空档期。布洛克决定赌一把，他把自己脱了个精光，提前做好了润滑。趁着空档期，用信息素包裹住冬兵刚解冻那会儿瑟瑟发抖的身子，用舌尖抚慰着冬兵的前端。抬眼才发现冬兵正有绿眼睛盯着他，眼神发愣，没有了在西伯利亚那时候来得灵动。直到发泄出来，那双眸子里才闪过了一丝情动。手里把玩着超级士兵的大家伙，布洛克觉得不来一发有点可惜。介于古德温最近很少碰他，他总得想点办法喂饱自己。

进入的时候，布洛克的呻吟声根本抑制不住，自己寻找到敏感点，就开始弹跳着，放肆的浪叫。但布洛克没想到，冬兵还会用手箍住自己的腰，向上提胯，甚至还会凑上来索吻。结卡在生殖腔，布洛克大叫不好。妈的！古德温是年纪大了，我不一定怀得上。但这他妈的是个年轻气盛的阿尔法超级士兵！精液不会他妈的有什么副作用吧！现在可他妈的不是怀孕的时候！

连续玩了几天，布洛克决定给冬兵添加一个隐藏口令，他站起身，轻抚着冬兵的脸庞，“听着，我是布洛克·朗姆洛，你的管理员。重复一遍。”

“你是布洛克·朗姆洛，我的管理员。”

呦！逻辑清晰，没傻。

“来，叫声爹地听听。”

“爹地。”

哇！跟小狗崽似的，挺可爱的嘛！

“爹地……我们是不是在哪见过？”

后面那句是俄语？朗姆洛一时间没听懂。

不对！这句我他妈的听过！

几个月不用，布洛克的俄语都生疏了。他急急忙忙跑去查了那句话，整个人都懵逼了——

卧槽？！冬兵不会是他妈的记得我吧！

自从冬兵来的第一天，布洛克就天天晚上去给他“加餐”，一发口交外加做上一发。完事之后，布洛克喜欢来支事后烟，边抽烟边把冬兵的棕发揉得乱七八糟，人形武器乖得像只小熊崽，舒服地眯上了眼，撒娇般地叫“爹地~”布洛克挺喜欢冬兵的，这小熊崽子长得不错，绿眼睛好看，好好打理打理肯定迷倒一片小欧米伽。“你就跟着爹地吧！爹地升官发财，就带你吃香的喝辣的。”惹得冬兵馋得眼睛都直了。布洛克虽然这么答应的，但皮尔斯下令最近都只给冬兵打营养针，害得他整个人比在西伯利亚瘦了一圈。布洛克捏了捏冬兵被饿瘦的脸，食指和拇指挤着他那屁股下巴，“你的管理员是爹地我，其他人都是假的，把他们都掐死。爹地马上就升官啦，再忍忍，听话。”

每次冬兵被重新洗脑冰冻，布洛克大半夜就跑去给他解冻，再口上一发，搞得冬兵被解冻没被口一发就发狂。直到冬兵在布洛克的命令下，掐死了皮尔斯派去的第八个管理员，皮尔斯彻底坐不住了，准备亲自当这个管理员。特战队被派了过去，冬兵被十几挺枪瞄准着，布洛克命令所有人待命，没有皮尔斯的命令不许开枪。本该罗林斯带队进去，布洛克和皮尔斯留在观察室。但布洛克二话不说，夺了罗林斯的枪，就把他推门外，自己带队进去了，搞得罗林斯莫名其妙。

开玩笑，老子为了这个时刻，计划了几个星期了。布洛克甚至在进门前一秒，给自己注射了强制发情剂。

冬兵在解冻后没得到那发口交，狂躁得厉害，布洛克抬手制止所有人的动作，自己移步上前。冬兵认出了布洛克，扑上来就把黑发欧米伽拖了过去。与此同时，药剂也发生了作用，布洛克进入了发情期。罗林斯的声音从广播里爆出来，他大喊着“开枪！你们他妈的开枪啊！”

但，皮尔斯面无表情，他当然不可能下令开枪，就目前来说，资产当然来得比布洛克重要。而且，特战队之前接到了布洛克的命令，除非皮尔斯开口，否则不许开枪。皮尔斯命令特战队其余队员撤离，他甚至让罗林斯把棺材都给布洛克备好，那双浑浊的灰蓝色眼眸已没了半点情意。布洛克也不知道该哭还是该笑，他算准了皮尔斯根本不可能下令击毙冬兵，但真的到了这一刻，却不可抑制的觉得心痛。所以，在你心中，我就真的那么的……没有地位吗？

布洛克有点想哭，但却发现自己在多年来的苦痛中，早已耗尽了泪水。他觉得自己一直以来都在向着空旷的山谷呼喊，却迟迟没有回声。努力追寻不过是自说自话，甚至可能比征服世界来得像“妄想”。

冬兵还是如愿以偿地得到了解冻后的口活，他急不可耐地把阴茎捅进了布洛克嗓子眼。那一刻，布洛克被呛得生理眼泪止都止不住。他眨了眨眼，任由眼泪就流下，在大张着接受交合的薄唇那汇集，混着精液咽到肚子里。

假装什么都没发生过，却无法在心中将这么多年的爱恨都放下。

但，生活还是得照过。

毕竟，死比活着，来得容易太多了。

哈……我这种人，哪来的生活？不过只是一心求苟活于世，不死在阴沟暗巷都算福大命大，上辈子积德行善了。眼前的冬兵成了布洛克的救命稻草，无论如何，他都得抓住，有了冬日战士，就有了本金。布洛克必须得赌一把，赌能成为新九头蛇资产冬日战士的管理员，期待不要连本金都给赔进去。

和冬兵在那间透明观察室里来了一发，布洛克又故作虚弱，一瘸一拐的从房间里头出来，命令冬兵乖乖跟着。特战队员们看队长的眼神除了崇拜，还是崇拜，只有罗林斯一脸忧心忡忡，眼底尽是担忧和后怕，“布洛克……”布洛克摆摆手，表示不碍事，故意压低声音，装出虚弱的模样，问他古德温呢？

皮尔斯神情复杂的望着布洛克，好半天，才把布洛克拉了过去，让他坐到自己大腿上，宣布他是下一任资产管理员。布洛克理所当然地带着冬兵招摇过市，哈？老子现在是“冬兵的婊子”了？有种你他妈的来试试？不被掐死就算我输！皮尔斯想让布洛克怀上小超级士兵，而布洛克则是事后烟配避孕药。谁知道血清有没有副作用，老子才不生小熊崽子呢！

出完任务，特战队那群逼崽子吵着要去看脱衣舞，而布洛克决定先带冬兵去吃披萨。布洛克觉得，得让自家熊崽子吃点好的。毕竟在打探过前苏联冬兵每个月的伙食量后，皮尔斯估算了一下费用，当机立断决定平时只给冬兵吊营养液。坐在餐厅里，用有几分生疏的意大利语点了意面，两盘十二寸的披萨，还有烤翅、薯格之类的小食。看着熊崽子狼吞虎咽，似乎饿得前胸贴后背的模样，布洛克无奈的笑了笑，拍了拍冬兵的后背，“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”冬兵对那盘意面没什么兴趣，把培根挑走，就推回去给布洛克了。

还挑食？

布洛克还没嫌弃完，就算是看懂了皮尔斯为什么这么虐待冬兵了。布洛克吃完那份面，刚拿了一块披萨，冬兵就差不多把剩的全吃了，巴巴地盯着离他最远的那份鸡翅。布洛克伸手把盘子端给冬兵，“吃吧。”

还好冬兵倒也知道心疼人，吃了口烤翅，立马巴巴地整盘端给布洛克，“爹地，你吃。这个，好吃。”

这可把布洛克感动坏了，摸了把冬兵柔柔软软的发，“真乖，你吃吧！”就因为冬兵那句话，布洛克又给他点了两盘披萨。等结账的时候，布洛克才真的肉痛。

操！真的太他妈的贵了！

搞得布洛克连去和特战队那群逼崽子喝一杯的心情也没有了，赶紧把冬兵带回九头蛇基地，用一发口活哄他睡觉。介于布洛克怎么都怀不上小超级士兵，没过多久，冬兵就被皮尔斯以保养费用过高给暂时冻了起来。也正是那段时间，皮尔斯命令布洛克带领九头蛇特战队进入神盾局卧底。

进入神盾局卧底的时候，需要填入职资料，布洛克压根不记得自己姓什么。瞄了眼罗林斯递来的一杯朗姆酒，又想到自己的信息素闻起来像这酒，于是随手编了个“朗姆洛”就填了。

那到底是不是个姓氏，布洛克自己都他妈的不知道。管他呢？！老子说是就是。

布洛克就这么带着特战队进驻神盾局，跑南闯北出了几年外勤，暗地里帮皮尔斯不知道除掉了多少阻碍。除了每年发情期被召回，皮尔斯会给布洛克解冻冬兵，让他在实验室里和冬兵来上一发，再接受几项测试，看看是否怀上小超级士兵。布洛克也算留了一手，他早在被召回的时候就备好了避孕药，进实验室前就给生咽了。以至于那么多年，冬兵全都不带套内射，布洛克却怎么都怀不上。

几年过去皮尔斯也暂时把这事搁浅了，洞察计划被提上日程，布洛克连带特战队被紧急召回，战备状态戒备。皮尔斯也借此，让布洛克搬进了皮尔斯的豪宅。一进大门，布洛克的枪，连带军靴里藏着的战术刀就被缴了。布洛克心里清楚，皮尔斯说是说给他最好的生活，其实不过是换着法子软禁他。但布洛克并没有感到丝毫的不悦，即使他不喜欢这个超豪华的“牢房”，也不喜欢当卧底。

原因很简单，因为在他搬进来的第一天晚上，就在地下室发现了一起入住的冬兵。被冻在冰柜里的冬兵，乖巧得好像只睡着的小猫咪，长睫毛投下的阴影看得布洛克出神。布洛克就那么贴着冰柜，隔着一层薄薄的玻璃看着冬兵，几年不见你怎么一点都没变？还是长得这么好看……

是个阿尔法可惜了，他如果是个欧米伽，老子一定好好疼他。

事实上，布洛克还是更喜欢几年前和他一起出任务的冬兵。上了飞行器就乖乖贴着布洛克坐，绿色眼眸里看不出情绪，平静得像早已被遗忘的一汪绿潭。他低垂眉眼，擦着那柄战术刀，一遍又一遍，就好像那刀上永远蒙尘一般。事实上那刀刃干净得都能当镜子照了。

布洛克喜欢那样的冬兵，即使那张比欧米伽都漂亮的小脸上，染了灰，甚至血迹斑驳，但仍然让人移不开眼，有种说不出来的迷人。那薄唇有几分干裂，冬兵舔了舔嘴唇，将它润湿，呈现出粉嫩的颜色。布洛克喜欢嘴对嘴喂冬兵喝水，冬兵似乎也喜欢。也只有和布洛克接吻、做爱，那双绿色眼眸才会有一丝情动转瞬即逝。布洛克喜欢那一瞬间。

绿眼睛，棕头发，东欧人。

这让布洛克想到母亲某次说起的，他的父亲是个有着绿眼睛的棕发东欧人。

要不是那时候冬兵还远在前苏联，而且母亲还说过他的亲生儿子父亲是个金发蓝眼的美国大兵之类的其他版本，就连父母的爱情故事他都听了N个不同的说法……否则布洛克可能都以为自己是不是找到了自己的亲生父亲了。当然，估计把冬兵领过去，布洛克的母亲都不太能确定到底是不是。但布洛克倒觉得自己的理想型和母亲挺像的，这可能是自己和母亲为数不多的共同点之一吧……

布洛克现在无聊得发慌，只能对着冬兵的冰柜撸。皮尔斯很少回来，即使回来也是深夜。更何况，到了皮尔斯这个年纪，几乎不需要性生活。于是布洛克的夜晚格外难熬，射击游戏很弱智，付费电影台很无趣，他需要点别的东西浇灭欲火。布洛克满脑子都是冬兵那一汪绿潭般的眸子，他想念冬兵西伯利亚寒风般清冷的信息素。可惜皮尔斯给冬兵的冰柜设了最高级别的解锁码，内置足以炸平整座别墅的C-4。皮尔斯那性子可不是自己得不到，别人也他妈的别想得到。为了防止自己最心爱的“按摩棒”给炸了，布洛克鼓秋了一晚上那个锁，甚至第二天跑去问了特战队内的解锁专家，终于在三天后顺利把冬兵解冻了。

于是，从那天起布洛克天天神清气爽的来神盾局总部，搞得特战队那群逼崽子一副八卦样，各个都在打探布洛克的夜生活。皮尔斯难得在神盾局总部遇到布洛克，也一时兴起把黑发欧米伽一把搂过去，问他最近晚上在干嘛，“这几天过得很滋润嘛。”布洛克放软了身子，把头倚在皮尔斯的肩颈，说太无聊了，只能早睡早起。“哦……是吗？”皮尔斯被逗乐了，他轻抚着布洛克的后颈，“我今天争取早点回去陪你，好吗？”布洛克心中“咯噔”一下，你回来了，冬兵怎么办？不行，不能委屈我家熊崽子。

于是，布洛克请了半天假，落跑回家把熊崽子“喂饱”，又赶紧洗了个澡，做了一桌子菜等皮尔斯回来。晚饭还算不错，皮尔斯除了说了一大堆不切实际的妄想。布洛克只能保持微笑点头表示赞同，心里不过是把那些话当笑话听听。但皮尔斯还记得时不时给布洛克加酒，借着各种由头要布洛克干杯。

果不其然，晚饭后皮尔斯难得让布洛克上床等着他。介于下午和熊崽子做了，布洛克已经铺好了后路，洗完澡他用了大半罐润滑剂，又送了个肛塞进去。怎么着也得伪装下，不能让皮尔斯没收了老子最爱的“按摩棒”啊！

皮尔斯没察觉哪里不对，只是要求布洛克下次把前戏留给他，“这是阿尔法该做的，你乖乖躺好就行。”骨子里皮尔斯还是有点十几年前古德温的影子，布洛克故作乖巧的点点头，一副欲求不满的模样，当年出来卖的技巧全是用上了，布洛克扭动着腰肢，呻吟声连他自己都觉得矫揉造作。但，对于到了这个年纪的皮尔斯，正好受用。似乎觉得布洛克不可能怀得上，皮尔斯也没戴套，等结消退了，皮尔斯像当年一样，哄着布洛克睡下了……

岁月从来都是不饶人的，时光流逝，消磨掉了爱情的本质，我们都在不知不觉中变了个人。布洛克早已不是当年那个缠着古德温不放的孩子，他学会了戴上面具示人，学会了为达目的不择手段，学会了用自己身为欧米伽的本钱换一切想要的。而他的古德温成了亚历山大·皮尔斯之后，已不再对他心怀爱意。我们既相似又不同。两人早已同床异梦，回想起来似乎从一开始也就不算般配，因此也说不上什么貌合神离。

这一夜布洛克睡得不好，翻来覆去醒了好几次，他有点想念被冬兵的机械臂箍着脖颈睡的感觉。如果当初我没有去西伯利亚，你又会怎么样呢？

几个小时后，再次被寒风般凛冽的信息素包裹住，布洛克的心神才得到了暂时的安宁，那支冰冷的机械臂缠了上来。冬兵那微长的发尾扎得布洛克的后颈有几分痒，他回身拿了条皮筋把冬兵那碍事的头发扎了起来。轻抚着冬兵带着胡茬的下巴，掏出偷偷夹带进来的战术刀，“别动，爹地不想伤到你。”冬兵果真一动不动，任由布洛克替他刮胡子。刀本无情，但布洛克就是喜欢用着无情的玩意儿刮胡子，就像现在的日子，布洛克总在刀尖上舔血。

出外勤的那几年，布洛克只能天天盼着发情期，也只有那时候能见得到冬兵。当然，他也不是闲得想冬兵度日，他忙得停都停不下来，只是人活着总要有点动力。而，布洛克的动力从帮古德温扫清道路，到活着回去见冬兵。无论在哪儿他都知道，他的小熊崽还在等着他呢……

布洛克的刀贴着冬兵的小脸，并不是布洛克有多么喜欢光滑的下巴，而是冬兵这漂亮的小脸，胡子拉碴的就糟蹋了。布洛克对于自己的成果很满意，亲吻了冬兵的嘴角，两人交换了一个有史以来，第一个不含丝毫情欲的吻。冬兵尝起来非常清淡，但渐渐地品下去，却会发现有伏特加夹杂在其中，这是他烈酒般的本质，布洛克爱着这个。光是闻就让布洛克想到当年在西伯利亚冻得瑟瑟发抖，只有伏特加能给予一点点仅有的温暖。就像现在，冬兵也是布洛克唯一的慰藉。

其实布洛克不喜欢伏特加，即使在他心目中，只有伏特加才算得上男人喝的酒。每次喝伏特加，布洛克什么都尝不出来，满脑子都是雪夜里独自待在房间里，等了一夜都没看到冬兵的踪影。说不失望是不可能的，没有人愿意被忽视，没有人。布洛克无法忍受被忽视，无论是皮尔斯，还是冬兵。冬兵曾经放了他鸽子这件事，如鲠在喉，直到后来恢复记忆的巴基告诉布洛克，自己不是放他鸽子，而是不想看着他死……当然，那就是后话了。

布洛克曾经一无所有，不在乎失去，因为除了命已经没有什么可以再失去了。但……人性本就如此。等你真正开始拥有了点什么，恐惧也随之而来。

“你是我的。”布洛克抱住了冬兵，后者的绿色眼眸里流露着茫然。

谁也不可以再夺走我的东西，即使是古德温也不可以。布洛克不知道，正是那时候他在心里埋下了颗种子，任由它生根发芽。布洛克一遍又一遍地把玩着冬兵扎在脑后的发尾，望着那双绿色眼眸，两人难得安安静静地亲吻对方，也只有现在布洛克突然想通，他和冬兵之间不仅仅是任务和情欲，还有点别的什么东西……

这是爱情吗？

你会不会也刚好爱我呢？

还是我一厢情愿的单恋个人形武器？

布洛克不懂爱情，但他的的确确爱过皮尔斯。是的，那时候的布洛克还年轻，以为能为他花五百美金的阿尔法就是爱情。去他妈的五百美金！老子就他妈的该卷款落跑。不过也好在布洛克没落跑，他才有机会在西伯利亚遇到冬兵。

布洛克发现不对的时候，他觉得自己步上了母亲的后尘。他坐在马桶上，手里拿着验孕棒，上头两条杠让他气得像骂人。但转念一想，和冬兵天天晚上滚到一起，最近又没吃避孕药，怀上了也不奇怪。再说，和古德温也有过房事，古德温有不戴套操他的权利。可恶！布洛克揪着自己的头发，一时间无法确认到底孩子是谁的。操！一堆破事。

布洛克害怕了，他是个欧米伽，曾经是那么喜欢孩子。他怕说是冬兵的，孩子会被皮尔斯培养成下一个冬兵，而不好控制的冬兵只有一死。而说是皮尔斯的，又怕被要求打掉……

思前想后，布洛克决定暂时瞒着，谁都不说，却还是被罗林斯看出端倪。罗林斯前前后后劝了布洛克很多次，都被布洛克搪塞了回去。洞察计划提上了日程，皮尔斯最近很忙，才没时间管自己欧米伽怀孕了的破事。布洛克察觉到不对，但又说不出来，皮尔斯似乎想稳住他，忙成这样也抽空回来，偶尔亲自下厨做一桌子菜。这么做也无可厚非，毕竟现在最重要的就是洞察计划，不容许任何差错。但皮尔斯的表现很奇怪，就像是对布洛克有所亏欠一般，让布洛克莫名其妙，只盼着洞察计划赶紧实施。

布洛克早就计划好了，洞察计划若成功，还比较悬。但若是失败，布洛克就带着冬兵开溜。然而，天意弄人，更大的阻碍来了——美国队长被发现，并成功解冻。洞察计划被紧急叫停，气得皮尔斯差点没把桌子都给掀了，派给布洛克一个除掉罗杰斯的任务。为此，布洛克还跑去了史密森博物馆，逛了一圈美国队长的展厅。

靠！这他妈的不是老子的熊崽子吗？他是美国人？詹姆斯·巴恩斯？咆哮突击队唯一阵亡的成员？布洛克一直觉得冬兵和自己差不多大，没想到他妈的比皮尔斯都老。老子他妈的怎么老是和老年人来电，操！

因为那糟心的博物馆之旅，布洛克看到冬兵那张脸都胃里翻滚……布洛克突然觉得不知所措，到底应不应该把宝压在冬兵，一直以来都是他自己自以为是的认为自己和冬兵的关系是对等的，一样的命苦，一样的煎熬，一样的支离破碎。但布洛克突然间无缘由的害怕了。假如有一天他发现，他的冬兵不再是冬兵，而是变回了詹姆斯·巴恩斯……怎么办？那么这十几年来倾尽所有的付出都将成为最终失去他的铺垫，到头来发现一切都是自己一厢情愿，自说自话！

不！我不允许！

他是我的冬兵，就要做也得做我的詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

半个月后，布洛克第一次见到罗杰斯。那时候正值洛基带着外星大军进攻纽约，在弗瑞的命令下，带着特战队前去支援。“疏散人群就好，这些外星杂碎留给那群超级英雄吧！”布洛克把烟头丢了，用军靴捻灭。那群外星人要是能弄死罗杰斯，就再好不过了，老子省事还有钱赚。很可惜，这个想法没能成真。

纽约大战结束后，罗杰斯也进入了神盾局总部，在皮尔斯的暗中操作下，布特战队被派去给根正苗红的“罗政委”做陪衬了。“走吧，金发妞。我们要去卖国债啦，你大腿舞跳得怎么样？”

布洛克的调侃，却被金发蓝眼的阿尔法当真了，那张俊脸一红，“我……我不会。七十年前我只要拿着盾牌出来走一圈，说上一段话就可以了。”

“哦，是吗？政策变了，上头命令我就来接你去跳大腿舞。上了飞机你赶紧让诺曼诺夫教教你。”布洛克边逗他，边走上昆式飞行器。这话似乎把罗杰斯吓到了，他纠结了半天，在被布洛克催了两次之后，才上来了。看着金发甜心，一脸欲言又止地问诺曼诺夫，布洛克一瞬间被逗乐了。

诺曼诺夫也是个爱玩的主，红发阿尔法玩味地勾起嘴角，“是啊，他们给你准备了星条旗内裤，就穿那个跳。”

布洛克没什么缺点，就是偶尔嘴欠，毕竟调戏美国甜心这种事，也不止他一个人爱干。看着罗杰斯真的红着脸，问诺曼诺夫怎么跳大腿舞，布洛克乐坏了，他觉得光这个梗他能笑一年。但，今天真不是去卖国债的——特战队被命令跟随美国队长出任务，黑寡妇是特别协助。有群不怕死的海盗得处理，美队跳大腿舞这种好事可以留到庆功宴再玩。听到布洛克介绍任务对象的时候，罗杰斯嘟囔了一句，“不是跳大腿舞吗？”惹得站在后面的罗林斯，都差点没笑喷出来，被布洛克捅了一手肘。“行啊！我们去打海盗，你跳大腿舞助兴。”诺曼诺夫眨了眨眼，搭着罗杰斯的肩，“真可惜，我应该带个三脚架的。”

玩笑开够了，还得认真去执行任务。

布洛克一枪击毙了对罗杰斯有威胁的海盗，把他得意得又嘴欠了一把，“没有我，你可怎么办啊！”罗杰斯报以了一个友好的微笑，布洛克愣了一下，也以一个皮笑肉不笑的表情回应。

任务还算顺利，除了罗杰斯和诺曼诺夫差点炸死在里边。

乔治·巴托克办事还是不行啊！布洛克叹了口气，扔个手雷都扔不好，枉费老子给他那么多钱，也太给老子丢人了吧！

不过，很快布洛克就把这事给抛脑后了，他要赶回家看熊崽子。最近布洛克特喜欢吃酸的，就买了一斤硬邦邦的黑布李晃悠着回别墅，没想到冬兵也巴巴地望着他，一副馋坏了的样子。布洛克只能洗了几个给他，冬兵刚啃了一口，眉头一皱，都快哭出来了，“酸。”

“太好了，酸就给爹地。你自己挑颗软一点的。”布洛克接过冬兵递来的李子，啃了一口，“还好，不酸啊……”一转头的功夫，面前堆了好几个啃了一口的李子，布洛克气得差点没一巴掌呼过去。妈的，浪费老子东西！

冬兵好容易吃到一个甜的，默默地啃完，看到布洛克的黑脸，小心翼翼地把核放回桌上，也不敢再伸手拿了。布洛克被逗乐了，伸手揉了把冬兵的头发，“乖。赶紧躺回去睡觉，近期可能不能放你出来了，过一阵子爹地再来看你。”

皮尔斯最近常回来，边吃饭边给布洛克布置任务，布洛克也不能一晚上耗在地下室里了。但，再多的怨言他也不敢提，他现在唯一的任务就是忍辱负重，趁着洞察计划失败带着冬兵和肚子里的孩子跑路。

一场矫揉造作的性事之后，布洛克身心俱疲，戏演多了，累人。皮尔斯搂着他的腰，轻声说道，“布洛克，我需要你控制住史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

布洛克猛地想到恩师的话，“有时候，欧米伽能比阿尔法做更多的事，你能靠它得到欢愉，同样能靠它博取信任和同情。”而众所周知，罗杰斯他妈的最不缺的就是同情心。

该示弱的时候示弱，一旦对方对你放松警惕，你就有机会给他致命一击。抱歉了，古德温。我得离开这，既然你已经不爱我了。布洛克决定用好自己的武器，比如孩子。

一咬牙，布洛克转过身，钻进了皮尔斯怀里，“我怀孕了，古德温。”

皮尔斯神情复杂，他微微一笑，“打掉吧，现在不是生孩子的时候。”

布洛克料到了这个，说不心痛也是不可能的，但他还是装出一副特别受伤的模样，眼眶里凝着泪，“让我生下来好不好，他已经五个多月了。我保证，在预产期之前除掉罗杰斯。”

“听话，打掉。我让人安排一下，明天就做手术。”皮尔斯轻轻抚摸着布洛克仍然有着腹肌痕迹的小腹，“孩子会有的。我保证。洞察计划成功之后，你想生几个都可以。”皮尔斯起身去联系私人医生来给布洛克打引产针，黑暗中布洛克抚上小腹，孩子，对不起！爹地只能先牺牲你了，怪只怪你来得不是时候。

第二天一早，布洛克就被送进了手术室，皮尔斯还牵着他的手，“别怕，我在外边等你。”

布洛克对此表示怀疑，但还是装着一脸委屈，求皮尔斯陪着他。果不其然，等麻药劲过了，皮尔斯早已不知所踪，布洛克身边只剩一个罗林斯陪着。刚做完手术，布洛克双腿发软，膝盖一个劲儿打颤。 妈的，早知道这么疼，老子就该搞点止痛药。

“是不是很疼？”罗林斯扶住了他，一把将布洛克抱了起来，“你嘴唇都白了。”多一人多一分保险，布洛克决定再利用把罗林斯。说来就来，钻进罗林斯怀里，嘟囔着，“好冷。”罗林斯叹了口气，把布洛克放了下来，脱了外套帮他披好，这才重新抱起来。布洛克在心里算了算，罗杰斯这会儿刚训练完，过一会儿会回员工宿舍洗澡，于是便让罗林斯送他去他宿舍躺会儿。

和布洛克计划的差不多，果真遇上了罗杰斯。后者看到罗林斯抱着布洛克，不由自主地皱了眉，看着朗姆洛直冒冷汗，大概也猜到他身子虚，倒没有指责罗林斯一个阿尔法抱着一个已经被标记的欧米茄成何体统。“布洛克？你怎么了？”罗杰斯还是不负众望地开口关心。

布洛克还没开口，罗林斯就爆出了句，“还不是他那个老不死的阿尔法……”

好样的！不亏是老子的队副！但布洛克还是装模作样地训斥了罗林斯，“要你多嘴！你他妈的给老子滚出去！”把人都轰出去，布洛克才躺下闭目养神，思考着是不是得再推波助澜一把。没一会儿就接到通知——冬兵解冻了，让他赶回去。

天助我也。

刚做完人流，根本不能做爱。但布洛克还是坚持进了地下室，命令处于“初始化状态”的冬兵，掐着他的脖子，做了一发。压根不知道情况的冬兵，对布洛克的命令感到疑惑，但还是照做了。妈的，舍不得孩子套不着狼！死不了就行！

然而，事情有点失控，布洛克当晚就因为大出血，二十四小时内再一次被送进了手术室，抢救了一夜，直到早上出血才止住。醒来的时候，布洛克还戴着呼吸器，麻药褪去，疼得直哼哼。

冬兵趴在床边，像只可怜兮兮的小熊崽，绿色眼眸里透着委屈，“对不起，爹地。”

布洛克有点心疼，他微微一笑，摸了摸冬兵的小脸，“没事，不是你的错。”

让布洛克没想到的是，冬兵拉着他的手，眼底闪过一丝温情，“任务完成，我们一起，离开，好不好？我有钱，买房子，给爹地。”布洛克感动得一塌糊涂，如果他年轻个十岁，也许现在就一时冲动跟着冬兵走了，但他心里清楚，他知道了太多，皮尔斯不会放他走的。

“再说吧！看你有没有好好完成任务。”

把冬兵劝走，布洛克倒下美美的睡了一觉，醒来就看到坐在床边的罗杰斯。“醒啦！要不要喝点水？”罗杰斯贴心的递来了水杯，里头插着根长长的吸管。对此，布洛克表示相当满意，即使住院这茬他没料到，但既然罗杰斯来了，也算曲线救国了。目的达到就行，过程嘛……没差啦！

“离开他吧！你的阿尔法根本不爱你。”史蒂夫心疼地看着布洛克颈上的淤青，“哪有阿尔法逼欧米茄做人流，还……”史蒂夫大概想说操之类的词，但说不出来，支吾了半天只说出，“还……还害自家欧米茄大出血……”

布洛克本还想继续装可怜，但小腹的抽痛感是真的，手脚冰冷也是真的，只能缩在在床上，“你是我谁啊，不用你管。”

“他都不知道来看看你，连皮尔斯这种政客都知道亲自来慰问！”罗杰斯愤愤不平，恨不得现在就帮布洛克把那个负心汉阿尔法给撕了，“他嘱咐我好好照顾你。”

布洛克还不知道皮尔斯，那家伙最会拿手的就是表面功夫和群众工作。皮尔斯不死，布洛克和冬兵只有死路一条。布洛克决定再探探皮尔斯的口风。如果皮尔斯能就此放了他和冬兵，饶他一命也不是不可以，算是报了当年救命之恩吧！

然而，过了几天，布洛克的心再次被击得粉碎，更加坚定皮尔斯必除的决心……

皮尔斯让人再去检测一遍洞察计划的数据，布洛克带着罗林斯守在门口。本来布洛克对这个没啥兴趣，但想到皮尔斯极有可能第一时间干掉冬兵，布洛克觉得自己有必要亲自查一遍。把那个技术员拎起来丢出去，布洛克坐到了洞察计划初始数据的屏幕前，“洞察计划狙击名单。”声控的就是好用，布洛克把脚翘到了桌上，把罗林斯喊进来给自己捏捏肩。

不查不知道，一查吓一跳。

一打开洞察计划狙击名单，跳出来的第一个名字赫然是——布洛克·朗姆洛。

看到自己那张为了入职神盾局特意去拍的证件照，布洛克整个人都僵住了。罗林斯的注意力不在屏幕上，没发现布洛克的反常。布洛克查看了一遍那份名单，包括自己，冬兵，整支特战队，包括复仇者联盟所有成员的名字都在上面。

操！皮尔斯他妈的疯了！

他曾经因那幅容颜，对皮尔斯初见倾心。

他曾经因痛失孩子，对皮尔斯格外依赖。

他曾经因爱上冬兵，对皮尔斯心怀愧疚。

布洛克想过皮尔斯不爱他了，却从没想过皮尔斯巴不得他死，居然把他排在在狙击名单首位。

布洛克从来没想过皮尔斯这么狠，二十年的感情在权势面前如此的不值一提，你就这么的恨我吗？

权势会蒙蔽他的双眼，猜忌会蒙蔽他的内心。你若是除了爱他一无所有，终有一日，你会成为他的牺牲品。学会示弱，他容得下你，就留在他身边。他若是容不下你，那就告诉他，你从来都不是脆弱的那一个。恩师的教诲在耳边回响，布洛克咬紧牙根，他把眼睛瞪大，防止自己哭出来，想删掉名单上自己和冬兵的名字，却没有权限。想加上皮尔斯的名字，也没有权限。我从来都不是脆弱的那个，布洛克深吸一口气，告诉自己冷静，他起身关掉界面，洗掉浏览记录，命令罗林斯原地待命。布洛克出了技术室，脑子里一片空白，机械式地走向皮尔斯的办公室，手按在后腰想拔枪，却被罗杰斯叫住。

“布洛克……能聊聊吗？”金发阿尔法挠了挠后脑勺，笑得很傻。

布洛克猛地回了神，他深吸一口气，缓了缓才开口，“可以。”

“今晚能约你吃晚饭吗？”罗杰斯似乎很害羞，红着脸地纠结样，活像个高中生，“希望七十年过去了，这个环节没变……”

布洛克被逗乐了，勾起嘴角，扯出一个痞笑，“哦，你是从唐人街淘到老古董吗？今晚我去你家，做好晚饭，备好套子等我。”逗完老冰棍，布洛克算是冷静下来了。也对，现在不能杀了皮尔斯，留着还有用。

他心满意足地转身，准备离开，却再一次被罗杰斯叫住，“那……那……你喜欢什么口味？”

问我避孕套的味道？嗨呀，开窍了嘛！

布洛克不假思索，脱口而出，“看你。我都行。”

“我请你吃饭，按我的口味不太好吧？”罗杰斯看起来有点为难，“你是意大利裔对吧……要不意大利面？肉酱的那种。”

布洛克“噗呲”一声，笑了出来，原来问的是饭菜啊，还是老古董一个。决定再逗逗他，布洛克凑了过去，在几乎都要亲到罗杰斯的位置停下来，转而移向他的左耳，“我喜欢草莓。不在发情期，记得买润滑剂。”美国甜心的脸一瞬间红得像要爆炸，布洛克赶紧开溜，避免被炸一身冰渣。

布洛克承认，自己说草莓味完全是恶趣味。但他打死都没想到，美国道德典范真的以为他喜欢吃草莓，给他做了个草莓蛋糕当饭后甜点。罗杰斯把蛋糕端出来的时候，布洛克盯了它好几秒，才动了叉子。那个分为三层的巧克力裸蛋糕，每层里都夹了奶油和切了对半的草莓，蛋糕最顶层还有满满的一圈草莓。而且每个草莓都是掏空了灌上巧克力酱，再撒上糖霜。

“听克林顿说，欧米伽都特别喜欢甜食。我特意把黑巧克力换成了牛奶巧克力，淋了枫糖浆才撒的糖霜。你应该会喜欢吧……”布洛克尴尬地笑笑，决定如果自己腻死在这里，回去就把那只肥啾甜死！不对！！！克林顿他妈的最爱吃甜的！操！

布洛克吃了很久才消灭了小半块蛋糕，罗杰斯关切地问，是不是不喜欢。“怎么会……就是主菜太美味，我吃得有点撑。”布洛克微微一笑，让自己看起来很真诚。不过，罗杰斯煎的羊排不错是真的，调味恰到好处，调了特制酱汁，还配了片柠檬解腻，就是用刀叉吃有点麻烦。如果这是和冬兵吃饭，布洛克估计都能直接上手。但这是和史蒂夫共进晚餐，为了避免被史蒂夫念，布洛克只能勉为其难的用刀叉。不过布洛克大概这辈子也不可能给冬兵做羊排，那家伙他妈的估计能吃掉一整只羊。

饭后两人来了一发还算尽兴的性事，排除布洛克费了九牛二虎之力才把老冰棍哄上床，还有美国处男队长找不到点，被布洛克直接掀翻，换了乘骑式自己来。介于自从上次大出血后，熊崽子吓得不敢碰他，而且皮尔斯老得已经喂不饱布洛克了……所以，这大概是近期布洛克最爽的一发了，做完爱来照旧根事后烟。布洛克突然有种，是自己嫖了罗杰斯的错觉。该看的，不该看的，你他妈的都看了，还他妈的害羞个毛啊！布洛克愤愤地把罗杰斯揪去遮脸的被子扯掉。

“我……我会对你负责的。”

“……”布洛克懵了一下，“负……责？”

“对啊，我……我那个了你，当然得对你负责。”金发甜心脸红得像个第一次看小电影的男孩，那么大块头揪着被角的模样，看得布洛克一身鸡皮疙瘩。于是，布洛克甩着屌，蹦下了床，准备去洗个澡。罗杰斯“噌”地站了起来，二话不说就把布洛克抱了起来，“我来吧！阿尔法有责任帮累坏了的欧米伽清理。”

“……”

你哪只眼睛看到了老子累坏了？！！！

洗完澡，被罗杰斯抱怀里睡，舒服得布洛克，几乎一沾枕头就睡着了。第二天一早醒来，迎接布洛克的就是罗杰斯那双湛蓝的眼眸，金发阿尔法温柔地给了他一个早安吻，“早安，布洛克。我刚慢跑回来，早餐想吃什么？三明治好吗？”

“不。我想先吃你。”

两人不可抑制地来了场尽兴的morning sex。布洛克还想多赖会儿床，却被抱起来洗漱。吃着金发阿尔法做的爱心早餐，美国甜心在厨房忙碌的身影和两十年前那个温柔的绅士重合，朗姆洛吃着三明治，泪水不可抑制的滚落。他为自己感到不值，早就该离开皮尔斯，不然也不至于深陷于此。他觉得自己不配得到这些，要是在自己的双手还没染上鲜血之前，他也许会义无反顾的爱上史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但现在他觉得自己不配。

“怎么了，这是……”看到布洛克的泪水，吓得罗杰斯丢下锅铲就跑过来抱住了他，“不好吃就别吃了。”

布洛克摇了摇头，哭着说“实在太好吃了。”算了，就当是演戏吧，世界欠我一座奥斯卡金像奖。

布洛克还算享受这种时光，即使需要周旋在四个阿尔法之间，而且假装高潮是种累人的活。事实上，这种甜蜜时光并没有持续太久。几个月后，尼克·弗瑞的犹豫，让皮尔斯加快了把洞察计划提上日程。布洛克测试了十多年前给冬兵设下的激活口令，他估计皮尔斯会给冬兵再次洗脑，他得保证调出冬兵的过往记忆储存。

之后的事情就完全失控了。皮尔斯跨过布洛克给冬兵派了任务，弗瑞被杀，布洛克连和罗杰斯解释的机会都没有，就在电梯里开战了。刚开打罗林斯把布洛克护在身后，无奈罗杰斯那家伙被提升了四倍的战斗力太猛，黑发阿尔法没一会儿直接被打趴下。

“弗瑞说谁都不能相信，布洛克，我能相信你吗？”罗杰斯的眸子里透着绝望。

“队长，我只想告诉你这不是私人恩怨。”布洛克的耳机早就在打斗中打掉了，他扑上去，把电击棒开到最大，用电流声掩盖自己的声音，“史蒂夫，我是你这边的，别伤害你的巴基。”

罗杰斯惊呆了，“巴基？”

“对，没时间了，走！”布洛克借力把自己甩上了天花板，活活把自己击晕，戏得做全套。

接下来的一连串失败，让皮尔斯慌了。他像二十年前那样，亲自下厨给布洛克做了一桌子菜，全是意大利菜。罗宋汤正宗得，让布洛克想到了早已淡忘了面容的母亲。布洛克只能装出一副幸福的模样，享受年老的阿尔法难得的服务。皮尔斯甚至抚摸着布洛克的发，说想看看布洛克的伤势，温柔地为布洛克上药。布洛克隐隐觉得哪里不太对，第二天一早，果然得知皮尔斯跳过了他这个资产管理员，给冬兵强制洗脑，就因为冬兵说他认识桥上那个人。

布洛克也是人，不觉得受伤是不可能的。他觉得受到了背叛——权势让皮尔斯的心思不再纯粹，他甚至连布洛克都信不过了。布洛克为皮尔斯感到不值。爱情在权势面前，都成了随口说说的笑话，比酒后胡言乱语还来得没有可信度。希望我和冬兵，不……是巴基，希望我和巴基的结局不会是那样。

布洛克紧急找到了冬兵，用十多年前的激活码强制调出了巴基的记忆——他强吻了巴基，用俄语说道，“我只说一遍，士兵，我爱你。”

巴基的身子一僵，一滴泪从眼角滚落，“我也爱你，爹地。”

布洛克轻抚着巴基的发，“告诉爹地，你还记得什么？”

“桥上那个人，我认识。”巴基回答道。

只有这一句。但，足够了。

“那是你最好的朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你不能杀了他，听到了没有？”

巴基乖乖点了点头，“任务结束我们离开吧……”

“好。我们离开，不去西伯利亚，哪里都好。”布洛克给巴基戴上耳机，“任务中你和爹地单线联系。”

洞察计划即将实施，布洛克得确保它失败，否则自己和巴基都会被打成筛子。布洛克决定给皮尔斯最后一个机会，他冲去直升机停机坪，皮尔斯提着公文箱准备逃跑。“布洛克，宝贝儿，你知道我都是为了你。洞察计划成功了，我们就能过上想过的日子了！”已经失去英俊外表的金发男人，再一次丢失了初心。

“我们早就能过上那种日子了，古德温！”布洛克装出一脸痛心，苦苦挽留，“我带你杀出去，我们离开美国。去非洲还是中东，就我们两。”

“不！我已经成功了！只要你让航母升空！”金发男人抱着公文包，离直升机只有几步远。

哈，你就这么巴不得我死？那么，去死吧，亚历山大·古德温·皮尔斯！去死吧！布洛克笑了，他开枪射杀了自己深爱了二十年的男人，扣下扳机的那一刻，他甚至都没有犹豫……

飞天航母没有升空，因为特战队长临阵反水，照着皮尔斯留下的卧底名单，带着特战队清洗了神盾局内部所有九头蛇卧底。当手铐扣在手腕上，布洛克都没有丝毫的挣扎，罗杰斯给他争取到了证人保护和单独监禁，布洛克也在耳机中通知巴基先自己跑路。

布洛克从没想过自己能被保释，像我这种十恶不赦的混蛋，不应该烂死在牢里吗？

“算你命好，把这个手环戴上，你就能出狱了。”小胡子富翁亲自把定位手环戴到朗姆洛手上，“放心，这玩意儿跟强奸犯的不一样，又美观又实用，还能打电话。”布洛克看着那个纯黑色的手环，暗暗庆幸没有来个粉红色。“看在你戴罪立功，而且是个欧米茄，肚子里的孩子三个月，还有队长给你做担保，我们觉得得让你保释，放心保释金是我交的。”史塔克说个不停，事实上布洛克从孩子之后就没在注意他说的话了。

孩子吗？

布洛克抚上自己的小腹，用最快的速度在脑中排查了一遍，三个月前和他做过阿尔法。操！巴恩斯，罗杰斯，罗林斯，还他妈的一个皮尔斯。最后一个音都他妈的是“斯”，老子他妈的净招些什么人啊？！

“对了，你有地方去吗？如果没有，我这有个活给你。不是什么体面活，但是不会被FBI和CIA盯上。”史塔克终于说到了点子上，布洛克表示得考虑一下，他得先找到巴基，就算要接新活，也得和巴基一起。史塔克耸了耸肩，没多说什么。

走出监狱的那一刻，脚踏实地的感觉，让布洛克觉得重获新生。

“爹地。”

布洛克转过身，逆光中的阿尔法，面容看不真切，这一次应该不是自说自话了吧！布洛克微微勾起嘴角，朝巴基挥手，三步并两步上去和他拥抱，“想不想爹地？”

史塔克嫌弃地“啧”了一声，上了跑车，用最快的速度离开了。

三个月没被强制洗脑，巴基想起了很多事，各项指标都很正常，连说话都顺溜了。洞察计划失败后，巴基回了趟西伯利亚寻找记忆，无奈太多年过去，就连他们初见的那个小酒馆都变成了杂货店。巴基在那买了一板甜得掉牙的巧克力，和老板娘调笑了几句，又买了瓶伏特加和两包烟才离开。壮得像头熊，还说着流利的俄语，甚至没有人怀疑巴基不是本地人。回到纽约，巴基本想劫狱救布洛克出来，却在伪装进入机场的时候，就被团团包围，好在带队的是史蒂夫，巴基甚至不需要杀出一条血路。看着那双蓝眼睛，叫声“史蒂夫”，瞬间把美国道德典范感动得一塌糊涂，一个结结实实地拥抱，拍得巴基的背生疼。其实巴基那时候并没有完全恢复记忆，只是有那么点模糊的印象，记得布洛克教过他这人是“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。但真正看到童年好友的那一刻起，七十年前的记忆在几天后开始出现了回流，为此巴基还特意去了趟博物馆。

“所以你就自作主张签了协议？罗杰斯他妈的喂你吃什么了！”布洛克简直被巴基气疯了，“你不知道干这种见不得光的黑活没钱吗？”

“额……有工资，其实。”巴基揪着自己的衣角，“史蒂夫说这是他能争取到的，最好的条件了……”布洛克扶额，算了，总不能带着孩子，东躲西藏没一刻安宁的日子吧……

神盾局隐入地下，布洛克和巴基被丢进了一支附属于复仇者联盟的影子部队，布洛克担任队长，巴基是特别协助。本来巴基还计划着给队里的新兵蛋子一个下马威，没想到走进训练室，看到三只眼熟的面孔——以前特战队逼崽子，杰克·罗林斯，乔治·巴托克和尼基·卡维拉*。

布洛克破口大骂，踹他们三的屁股，“妈的，你们能不能有点出息！”其他特战队成员，要嘛拿了笔补助金金盆洗手，要嘛被调去其他部门，就这三个没出息的家伙来跟着布洛克干脏活。巴托克那逼崽子自从上次没完成布洛克交代的任务，看到他就大字不敢说一个，这会儿只是捂着屁股灰溜溜滚去训练。介于卡维拉曾经帮布洛克从冰柜里把巴基扒拉出来，布洛克对他下脚轻了那么一点，但他还是怕布洛克怕得要死，默默跑去帮巴托克抱沙袋。罗林斯倒是胆子肥了不少，嘟囔了一句，“搞得好像你自己多出息……”为此，罗林斯的屁股上比别人又多了个灰蒙蒙的脚印。

影子部队其实一共也就他们五个人，专门处理一些不适合美国队长这种身份出面的暗地里的黑活，其实和佣兵无异，唯一的差别就是有了官方支持，但没钱赚。其实五个人倒是不多不少，布洛克下达指令，巴基狙击，罗林斯爆破，巴托克白刃战，卡维拉技术支持。就算是近身战，这五人的战斗力也不容小觑。

前几个月看在队长兼队内唯一的欧米伽处于孕期，复联还真没有派太难的任务给他们，基本去一两个人就能解决。而且吃住都在复仇者大厦，光白领工资这一点，就让布洛克爱上了这个影子部队。几个月后布洛克进入了预产期，于是由巴基负责带队出任务，布洛克只需要远程下指令。又过了几周后，布洛克和巴基的儿子出生了，基因检测结果，果然是巴基的，这让布洛克松了一大口气。

“我不管，我是教父，取名权还是要有的吧！”棕发欧米伽趴在摇篮边上，看着里头朝众人“咯咯”笑着的小家伙，“安东尼是个好名字。”

“得了吧！你连抱都不敢抱！”娜塔莎一把将小家伙从摇篮里抱了起来，“听我的怎么样？内森尼尔？”

“我觉得挺好。”巴基伸手拍了拍布洛克的手背，“你觉得呢？”

“随意，不过……这是个名字吗？”布洛克瞄了眼娜塔莎怀里的小家伙，瘪了瘪嘴，“有点拗口，还不如内特来得简单，还好拼……”

“我也觉得内森尼尔不错。”另一个教父史蒂夫站在一旁，微微一笑，“‘上帝的礼物’，是个好名字。”

“嗨！就不能给我个机会吗？最起码中间名得是安东尼了吧！爱德华也考虑一下啊！”托尼插着腰，一脸不悦。

娜塔莎才不管那么多，她已经顺势定好了小家伙的全名，“内森尼尔·吉米·巴恩斯，就这么定了。”

巴基耸了耸肩，侧头亲吻布洛克的侧脸，布洛克接过娜塔莎递来的小内森尼尔……

‘上帝的礼物’啊……即使不信教，布洛克还是默念了句“感谢上帝”，微微勾起嘴角，布洛克感到突如其来的幸福感瞬间拥住，他闭上眼，任由自己被那只铁臂箍住。布洛克微微一笑，欣慰地窝在巴基怀里，机械臂冰凉的触感让布洛克感到“真实”。

复仇者们一个个退出了房间，巴基这才把布洛克抱得更紧，“爹地……”布洛克闭着眼，随口应了一声。巴基从身后搂着他和他们的儿子，语调里无尽温柔，“你才是上帝赐予我最好的礼物！”


End file.
